1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in instructional and self-testing devices and more particularly to a novel testing system having a booklet of sheets displaying questions, selectable answers and clues which are employed by the user in combination with a decoder for selecting answers to the questions and displaying the answers adjacent to correct answers carried in a display area on the sheet.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional instructional devices of a similar kind include cards or sheets that are punched with holes so as to permit a feeler or other implement to pass through aligned holes and complete pathways through some means located below the cards. Other prior devices include specially constructed implements having signal means incorporated therein which is actuated when a pair of opened electrical terminals are contacted.
Both of these systems require excessive alignment procedures for orienting a plurality of sheets so as to permit the feeler or other implement to be inserted through the plurality. In the other instances where electrical contacts are used, batteries, electrical power sources or the like are required and the systems are usually further complicated by including light, visual electrical displays or the like.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel instructional or self-teaching device which may be manually operated and indexed without reliance on electrical contacts or electrical circuits which will readily permit the user to select an answer to a question and employ graphic forms which may be associated with similar graphic forms when a proper answer has been selected by the user.